mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Mad Hatter
This here are the lyrics of Mad Hatter & His Monster's song. This Mad Hatter and his abomination are ECW superstars in WWE with great power, Monster is the Champion of the said brand, even. This was at first meant to be more of a blog, but wth? Makes perfect sense to me to be another fan-created page here. Both hate humanity aka humans and "mortals" with utmost disgust despite being both of the things themselves more or less, but that's another matter. They also ironically hate the almost-extinct Saurian race and the Outworlders amongst other species despite Hatter's Monster being made from the said two species. This song in facts also speaks of his creation. Here is their hate but free speech: Mad Hatter: Here I come creeping around town like a phantom, killing over a million mortals per second! It's the M&H aka species-killing OG taking a human flesh-flavoured sith on Raiden. I'll carve your face like a pumpkin and rip out your guts. I'd remove your brain, but you're a bumpkin with no nuts! I'll bite your neck like my boi Vampy and human blood will spill out! It'll go in a cauldron full of my brand new human snout. But you Raptors and aliens think you're safe on this winter night? Take a walk outside, lizard, and I'll give you a fright! I'll put you on a lab table and dissect your body parts! Create an evil monster like it's a work of art! In fact, I just did that, I made a Monstrosity Perfect! He's part Outworlder, but that's fine. Outworld's gonna die anyway sometime soon. That's enough talk from the Psycho Buck-toothed Hatter! Take it, my green servant! Hatter's Monster Ooga booga! I do not really have a name, but I was created from a reptilian's head and a purple Outworlder's spine! I'm a race-mixed Monster, but I hate everything so all your pesky necks I shall wring. My master Hatter made me for humanity mutilation! I won't stop until it's complete devastation! I'll help him create a pure robotic or cyborg nation because you people are nothing but an irritation! I'll help my master find long, lost Alice by burning down forests and raping unclean hores. My master says that his brains alone should win, disagreeing with him is simply a sin. Motherfawkers! I'll kill all of you bum-fawking sith-suckers! Make sure none of you exist because you are also coksuckers! Hatter's creation is here, and he's gonna kill YOU. You know that this is true. Take it, Master! Hatter So whether it's me or my Monstrosity coming, you'd better put on your shoes and start running! We hate humans, and we hate unworthy species of other planets so we're gonna come for you! But don't cry, pussi, you're gonna die! We'll rip out your eyes and you'll ask why? You're not me, das why. ;) The lynching continues on May 31st and your Gods' worshipping blood will quench my thirst. So when you see someone in a suit involving a top hat, it could be me who will send you to a tomb! Monster This Monster will follow, and he'll be your doom, better! Look out for him and the Hatter! Hatter That's right; this is Hatter and Monster signing off. We're gonna go kill some people and clean our van off by running it into some Outworlders and painting it red! You'll all be dead! That's what Mad Hatter said. Category:Puns, quips, jokes Category:Filled with Evil Category:Songs Category:Good on paper, rotten below it